Memories
by Polarion95
Summary: "dandelion memang terlihat rapuh, namun ia banyak mengajarkan arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya pada manusia. benih-benihnya yang berterbangan itu. kau tahu maksudku?" fanxing for fanxing shipper im back! krislay exofic


"**MEMORIES"**

Main Pair : Fanxing │ Krislay

Genre : Hurt │ Comfort │Canon

**PART ONE**

_-The dandelion has gone-_

**..**

**..**

Ketika kau harus membiarkan seseorang terbang bebas. Bebas dan bebas. Terjatuh disuatu tempat dan memilih kehidupan baru tanpa dirimu lagi.

**..**

**..**

**Dialog di pertengahan menuju akhir cerita.**

**..**

Yixing mempercayai bahwa setiap kejadian dalam kehidupan yang ia jalani akan menemui maksud tersendiri. Yixing percaya itu.

Ketika seseorang yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan perlahan berubah dan lalu menjauh sama sekali.

Yixing tahu setiap hal memiliki resiko. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba mempertahankan hatinya yang terluka. Saat seseorang yang begitu ia percaya memilih untuk pergi. Bahkan sebenarnya, Yixing juga merasa sakit. Hatinya hancur.

Tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap tegar di hadapan semua orang. Walaupun 'mereka' menyerang keluarganya hingga mencaci maki orang-orang yang ia sayangi sekalipun, Yixing akan berdiri dengan tegap dan melawan mereka dengan keberanian.

Saat ini Yixing mempercayai sebuah pepatah.

Orang bilang, jika hal yang paling kejam sepanjang peradaban hidup manusia adalah sang waktu. Ia bisa terus berjalan dan mengambil seluruh kebahagiaan yang sedang kau rasakan tanpa mendapat sedikitpun perlawanan dan tanpa tahu bahwa kau merasa terluka.

Banyak memori yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan begitu saja. Bahkan ketika ia tidur sekalipun. Memori-memori itu seakan begitu kejam terhadapnya. Mereka akan terus datang dan menghantuinya tanpa ampun.

Dia. Yang bernama Wu Yifan.

Adalah seseorang yang merubah sebagian hidupnya. Bahwa ketika ia merasa sendirian saat menjadi seorang trainee di salah satu agensi terbesar Korea, lelaki itu datang menawarkannya sebuah pertemanan.

Kesendiria yang menyiksanya selama ini tidak lagi ia rasakan karena lelaki itu selalu ada untuk menemaninya.

Pertemuan mereka terbilang cukup unik. Kala itu, Yixing berjalan di sebuah tangga gedung latihan dan tanpa sengaja membuat seorang pria bertubuh jangkung terjatuh karena ia menabraknya. Yixing meminta maaf dan pria itu membalas denga bahasa China yang membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar.

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman.

Menjalani hari-hari yang begitu melelahkan. Terkadang ketika mereka merasa begitu lelah, keduanya memilih untuk menyelinap keluar dan kabur membeli tteobokki di sebuah pinggiran jalan. Melapas penat dengan menghabiskan sepiring tteobokki bersama di bawah sinar bulan yang terang.

"Kau yang bayar."

Kala itu Yixing berdiri setelah sepiring tteobokki mereka habis. Kris hanya bisa berdecak sebal dan dengan berat hatii mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won miliknya. Lagi. Yixing tertawa pelan.

Lalu beberapa kenangan bersama yag tidak bisa ia lewati.

Tubuhnya berguling tidak nyaman di atas sofa. Merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa karena perasaan tabu itu lagi-lagi muncul tanpa belas kasih.

Yixing merindukannya.

Ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Bagaimana perasaan itu begitu menyiksanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir karena ia hanya dapat memendamnya dalam-dalam. Sekuat tenaga Yixing memukul dadanya berulang kali. Mencoba mengurasi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Tapi tidak. Rasanya tetap sama. Bahkan semakin parah.

Luhan memergokinya untuk kesekian kali. Lagi-lagi ia melihat Yixing menyiksa dirinya seperti itu. Ia hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menangis tanpa suara.

Dalam pejaman mata Yixing, kilasan memori itu muncul kembali. Saat dimana dirinya dan Kris memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah balkon setelah kemenangan yang mereka raih dalam acara musik bergengsi dengan album growl mereka.

Yixing memainkan gitarya dengan indah seperti biasa. Di padu dengan Kris yang menyanyikan bagian rapp miliknya. Keduanya menciptakan harmoni yang indah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kris menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata apapun. membuat Yixing sedikit takut. Ia bertanya ada apa. Dan Kris berkata kepada Yixing, meminta agar lelaki di depannya itu akan terus ada disisinya sampai nanti.

Yixing mengangguk tanpa ragu dan membalas tentu saja ia akan melakukan itu. Ia akan terus bersama Kris sampai nanti dan Yixing meminta hal yang sama. Kris lalu mengangguk.

Tetesan air mata yang begitu hangat mengalir dalam tidurnya.

Hatinya sangat sakit.

Jika memang Kris tidak bisa menepati janjinya, kenapa saat itu ia harus berjanji dan pergi tidak lama setelah ia mengucapkannya.

"Yixing..."

Suara Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan dalam buram. "Lu, aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh."

Luhan menarik tubuhya begitu saja dan mendekapnya erat. Yixing tidak berkata apapun. hanya saja air matanya yang terus berbicara.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan melupakannya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"...aku tahu."

Yixing tersenyum.

Menyadari kebalikan dari perkataannya. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Ia ingat saat dimana Kris mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Mereka tidur bersebelahan diatas pasir pantai yang telanjang. Terkadang tangan Yixing terangkat untuk menuliskan sesuatu di langit.

"Unicorn?" Kris menebak.

Membaca kata yang ditulis Yixing dengan jari-jarinya. Yixing tersenyum manis. Lesug pipinya terlihat jelas. Hal yang paling di sukai Kris.

Kemudian Kris mengikutinya dengan menggambar sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" Yixing bertanya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pasir-pasir yang mengganggu telinga. Dan mencoba menerka apa yang sedang di gambar oleh Kris.

"Sesuatu yang kusuka." Katanya.

Tangannya kembali turun dan melipat. Kris menoleh dan melihat Yixing yang sangat cantik karena paparan sinar matahari sore yang akan tenggelam menuju singgasananya. "...Bunga?"

"Ya. Tepatnya dandelion." Kris menggeser tubuhnya dan mulai menggenggam tangan Yixing. Lelaki disampingnya tersenyum malu.

"Yixing... apa kau tahu arti dari sebuah dandelion?"

Yixing menggeleng. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit sore yang begitu indah. Kris mengikutinya. "Dandelion memang tidak menarik. mungkin karena bentuknya yang aneh dengan tangkai yang rapuh." Kris memulai penjelasannya.

Genggaman tanganya semakin mengerat. Yixing mencoba mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Tapi dandelion sebenarnya banyak mengajarkan kepada manusia tentang arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Benih-benih kecil dandelion akan terbang terbawa angin dan menyebaar kemanapun ia mau yang akhirnya akan tumbuh menjadi bunga baru di tempat ia jatuh dan membawa kehidupan baru..."

"...meskipun dandelion terlihat rapuh, namun ia sangat kuat. Sangat indah, kuat menantang angin, terbang tinggi dan menjelajah angkasa."

Yixing memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Kris tertawa menyadari kalimatnya yang terlalu berat.

"Jadi, biarkan aku mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang lebih ringan, oke?" Kris tersenyum.

Yixing mengangguk dan melihat Kris dengan seksama.

"Dandelion memiliki dua arti yang berbeda. Yang pertama, dandelion berarti kebahagiaan, kekuatan, dan juga harapan."

"...Lalu arti yang kedua?"

Kris mengalihkan wajahnya menantang angkasa yang begitu tinggi diatas mereka. "Untuk membiarkan seseorang merasa bebas. Terbang bebas dan bebas." Kris menggapai awan. Yixing menengadahka wajahnya dan mengikuti Kris.

Mereka tersenyum.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Menjalani kesibukan yang luar biasa padatnya hingga mereka merasa sangat kelelahan.

Pagi harinya, ketika mereka terbangun setelah kembali dari China, Yixing mendapati kesepuluh membernya menangis tanpa suara. Yixing berjalan mendekat dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia pergi," Maknae nya yang berdarah China membuka suara dengan rahang mengeras. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah diiringi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa sopan santun.

Yixing terduduk di lantai. Pandangannya beralih kosong.

Menyadari pertemuan mereka di sore hari itu adalah moment terakhir yang ia rasakan. Dan arti dari sebuah dandelion yang ia bicarakan...

Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing menggeleng kuat dalam dekapan Luhan. sekarang seseorang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. ia memilih untuk bebas dan membuat kehidupan yang baru tanpanya.

Sementara ia harus bertahan dengan perasaan menyiksa yang terus melanda. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berjalan lurus... menjalani awal kehidupan yang sesungguhnya tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Seseorang dapat berubah dengan cepat.

Tidak Kris, tidak dirinya...

Ia akan berjuang walaupun tidak bersamanya lagi.

Karena ia masih percaya pada mimpi-mipinya yang ciptakan bersama lelaki itu... dulu.

**..**

**..**

**End**

Jujur ya, ini Polar bikin pas lagi nangis karena rindu sama mereka. Sakit ya.

Gimana dengan kalian? Are you okay?


End file.
